The Sister
by percabeth4ever9491
Summary: What if Emma had a sister? What if she knew the truth? Will she help Emma break the curse? Planning to write season 1 and 2.


Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot Part 1

* * *

My name is Amber. Amber Swan. I'm 25 years old. My sister is Emma Swan, the savior. Our parents are Snow White and

Prince Charming. But she doesn't know. She has absolutely, positively, no clue whatsoever. And it kills me. But that just changed.

* * *

_1 hour ago_

**Amber POV:**

_"Amber!_" the door slammed.

_"Yeah, Emma?" _

_"He got away."_

_"It's fine Emma, you're good at finding people, but other people are good at escaping."_

Emma sighed, "_I guess."_

Looking at us, it's pretty obvious we're sisters.

Same shaped eyes, cheekbones, and chin. We both had blonde hair. Mine was more a honey color, longer, and curlier. Her eyes were

hazel and mine were blue.

I picked up a box tied with a blue ribbon. "_Happy birthday Em._" I said smiling.

There seemed to be a little more cheerfulness in her eyes as she took in the delectable chocolate cupcake with butter cream frosting.

_"Thanks Amber_" she said with a hug. "_Be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."_

_"Kay."_

As I was about to sit down,but then there was a loud knock on the door.

_"Who could that be?_" I thought.

I opened the door to find myself looking at a boy. A little boy, probably 10.

_"Um, can I help you?_"

_"Are you Emma's sister_?" he asked curiously.

_"Who's asking?_" I said crossing my arms. If there's one thing I learned, it's to not underestimate people just because they're younger.

_"I'm Henry._" he said pausing. _"I'm Emma's son."_

_"Look Henry, I think you knocked on the wrong door."_

_"Can I talk to her at least?"_

I sighed. "_Emma! You might want to come here for a second."_

**Emma POV:**

_"Emma! You might want to come here for a second._" I heard Amber call.

_"In a minute!_" I called.

_"Emma, this is important!"_

_"God, my sister has got to be the most impatient person in the world"_ I thought.

I stumbled on the way to the door. Kicking off my heels I opened the door to stare at a boy looking at me expectantly.

_"Can I help you?_" I asked.

_"That's what I said._" Amber mumbled.

"_I'm Henry. You're Emma Swan, right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I'm your son."_

I looked at Amber and asked, "_Is he joking?"_

_"Nope._" she sad shaking her head.

_"Look kid, I don't have a son._" I said patiently.

"_10 years ago, you gave a baby up for adoption. That was me._" Henry said.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room

No, it couldn't be true. But it was.

**Amber POV:**

I decided to step in when Emma looked like she was going to faint.

_"Henry!_" I said suddenly. "_Want some juice?"_

_"Sure!"_

I poured him a glass of orange juice and sat in on the counter. He hopped on the kitchen stool and looked at me curiously.

_"You know, it didn't say that Emma had a sister._"

_"What didn't say that?_" I asked sharply. "_Is someone following us?"_

_"No, I went on a website. It helps you find your birth mother."_

I was about to answer when Emma walked in.

**Emma POV:**

_"Where's your mom_?" I blurted.

_"In Maine._" he said cheerfully.

_"What are you doing here then?"_

_"I wanted to find my birth mother."_

_"Ok, kid, I'm taking you back to your mom."_

_"Ok,_" he sighed. _"I just wanted to meet you."_

I saw Amber's face soften. She was the maternal one. She loved kids.

"_Amber, you coming?_" I called.

She snapped back to reality. It's always been a habit of hers. It was like she was thinking about another life.

_"Yeah, sure_" she said hurriedly. She grabbed a couple of granola bars and some water as we walked out the door.

_"Of course she would bring food for the kid."_ I thought rolling my eyes.

_"I call shotgun!"_ Henry yelled.

Amber smiled.

_"What?_" he asked, noticing my stare. "_I get carsick!_" he said defensively.

_"Hop in."_

**Amber POV:**

I was about to sit down when I noticed the book Henry was gripping tightly.

It was wide and had a brown leather cover.

_"Probably a typical fairy tale book_." I thought when I saw the title. "_Once Upon a Time."_

_"What are you reading kid?_" Emma asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

_"History._" He answered matter of factly.

"_That's a fairy tale book"_ she said exasperatedly.

_"No, it's not! Everything in this book actually happened!"_

_"Okay, okay._" Emma said.

_Can we stop for snacks_?" Henry asked.

_"It's not a road trip kid."_

_"Here_." I said, handing Henry a granola bar and a bottle of water.

_"Thanks. Hey, you never told me your name."_

_"Amber._" I responded.

_"Can I have a look at your book?_" I asked casually.

_"Why?"_ he asked curiously.

_"I just like fairy tales._" I answered.

Henry handed me the book cautiously.

_"Thanks, Henry."_

* * *

_2 hours later_

**Emma POV:**

We had just passed a sign that said. Welcome to Storybrooke.

_"Okay kid, how about an address?_" I asked.

_"44 I'm-not-telling-you-street."_

_*brakes squeal*_

_"Look kid! It's late, Amber and I have to get home. It's already... 8:15?" _I said, looking up at the clock tower which read 8:15.

_"That clock hasn't moved for my entire life._" Henry stated. _"Time's frozen here. It because of the curse that the Evil Queen brought."_

_"Henry, you don't really believe that, do you?_" Amber asked cautiously.

_"She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here. And now they're all trapped and they don't remember who they are."_

_"So the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here and conveniently they don't remember who they are._" Emma asked.

_"Yep!"_

_"Henry!_" a man called out that was walking his dog.

"Hey Archie!" Henry called.

_"Whose this?_" he asked looking at Amber and me.

_"This is my mom and her sister, my aunt."_

_"Oh! You-you're Henry's mother_?" Archie said curiously.

_"Yes."_

_"Henry, where were you today?" You missed our session."_ Archie asked.

_"I was on a field trip_" Henry said.

_ "Henry, what did I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything._" Archie said.

_"Okay! Um, where does he live?_" I asked Archie.

_"Oh, the mayor's house. It's the biggest one on the block."_

_"You're the mayor's kid?!_" Amber exclaimed.

_"Yeah..."_ Henry said.

_"Fine, let's go._" Emma sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


End file.
